


Artwork for Down the Rabbit Hole

by Lavenderkushkiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Big Bang Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderkushkiss/pseuds/Lavenderkushkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Down the Rabbit Hole<br/>Authored by Sherlockholmesismytype</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockholmesismytype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockholmesismytype/gifts).



 

 

Mycroft Holmes as the Caterpillar

 

Moriarty as the Queen of Hearts 


End file.
